


Submission

by telperion_15



Series: Dominance [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha Males, Dominance, M/M, Office Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggle for control continues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday fic for munchkinofdoom.

 

Ryan was exhausted. He knew the only thing keeping him upright was the remains of the adrenaline coursing through his blood. He hadn’t slept for thirty-six hours, most of which time he’d spent on his feet, chasing or being chased. He was dirty – and, he’d be willing to bet, a bit smelly too. He’d only had time to remove the most affected layers of clothing before the summons, and he was sure the mud hadn’t restricted itself to covering his waterproof outer garments. The large streak on his trousers and the splodges on his t-shirt testified to that.

And it hadn’t stopped there, either. It had seeped into any gap it could find, and Ryan could feel the tautening sensations on his body as the mud dried to his skin. It was unpleasant, and he had to fight the urge to shift position slightly in an effort to relieve his discomfort.

But Lester seemed oblivious to all this. Oh, a faint look of disgust had crossed his face when Ryan had entered his office – a wrinkle of the nose and a brief closing of the eyes, nothing more. But then he had got right down to business, demanding to know why it had taken so much time and effort to round up two small, herbivorous dinosaurs and send them back through the anomaly.

Ryan had explained the situation as best he could, trying to remember everything Cutter and Connor had told him about the creatures.  _Pachycephalosaurus_ , while relatively small and plant-eating, was also quick, and possessed of a very thick domed skull. Cutter had advised them all to get out of the way sharpish if one of them charged – an impact from that cranium would cause significant damage to the human body. And since the animals had been put in a very bad mood by being chased around an unfamiliar environment, there had been a lot of charging going on. Not to mention the fact that their small size meant they could hide in the undergrowth very easily when they got bored of going on the offensive. Ryan’s day (and night) had mostly consisted of lots of boring searching, punctuated by a few hasty evasion tactics.

Lester didn’t seem to appreciate this reasoning, however. Someone definitely needed to get this guy out in the field and show him what it was _really_ like. Ryan laughed inwardly. Yeah, right. Like that was ever going to happen.

The civil servant was once again in full, but restrained, rant-mode, and Ryan was reminded forcibly of the last time he had been on the receiving end of a tongue-lashing from Lester, in this very office two weeks previously. In fact, if he was honest with himself, he had barely been able to stop thinking about it. And that wasn’t helping this situation any – the mud wasn’t the only thing making him uncomfortable now.

It was ridiculous. There was no good reason to take things any further. They moved in different worlds and had nothing in common. Lester had shown no signs that he wanted to be reminded of what had happened – if anything, he seemed to have forgotten all about it, if the telling-off Ryan was getting at the moment was any indication. Although on this occasion Ryan could tell he wasn’t really in trouble – not like last time. Everyone on the anomaly project knew that Lester needed to blow off steam every now and again. On this occasion it seemed to be nothing more than that. Ryan suspected that the civil servant would rather have had Cutter standing in front of him at this moment, but that was only because he couldn’t resist winding up the scientist if he got the chance. But in this instance Cutter had made good his escape back to the university, leaving Ryan in the firing line.

And normally Ryan wouldn’t have minded. Except that now he was finding it very difficult to keep his attention on what Lester was saying. And if there was one thing Lester liked, it was to be paid attention to when he was ranting.

“Captain Ryan!”

With an effort Ryan wrenching his mind away from wondering what was under Lester’s suit and focussed on Lester’s angry face.

“Yes, sir?”

“What did I just say?”

Luckily, even when he wasn’t listening properly, Ryan’s mind had the knack of absorbing and retaining information. It came from needing, in battlefield situations, to be able to understand orders during the confusion and noise that resulted from combat with the enemy.

“We need to deploy our resources more effectively so we don’t take so much time rounding up a couple of prehistoric vegetarians,” replied Ryan, repeating Lester’s words back to him verbatim.

Lester scowled, but couldn’t fault Ryan’s recollection. “Yes, Captain. Exactly. I’ll leave it to you to decide how that should be done, shall I? Do you think you can manage that?”

“Yes, sir,” replied Ryan. “Is that all, sir?” He was feeling the need to get out of here and head for the showers, for more reasons than one.

“Not quite, Captain.”

Ryan sighed inwardly, and tried not let his feelings show on his face.

“I think we need to talk.”

Lester’s tone didn’t give anything away, but Ryan knew instantly what he was referring to.  _So much for forgetting all about it._  But no matter how insistently the whole affair was playing on his mind, there was no way he wanted to discuss it with Lester. So instead he opted for the dumb-soldier act.

“Sir?”

Lester made a noise that was somewhere between exasperation and resignation. “Maybe I should rephrase that. Apparently, _I’ll_ be talking and you’ll be listening.”

Ryan remained stoic.

“I thought we had reached an understanding, Captain,” Lester began. “Resolved the situation, as it were. And yet I find that the situation has not been quite resolved to my satisfaction.”

As he spoke Lester moved slowly across the room and out of Ryan’s field of vision. Ryan knew what it was like to be stalked by an enemy, and of late he had also come to know what it was like to be stalked by a predator. But he couldn’t quite decide which one this was – it didn’t feel quite like either of them. He concentrated on holding himself perfectly still, staring straight ahead, not responding to the implication in Lester’s words.

“Stand to attention when I’m talking to you, Captain,” Lester barked in his ear suddenly. Ryan was already standing as rigidly as he possibly could, but to his dismay he could feel a certain part of his anatomy responding to Lester’s order. And he suspected that was exactly what the civil servant intended.

Lester was standing right in front of him now, and there could be no doubt about Ryan’s reaction to the other man’s nearness. He resisted the urge to shift his weight – he wouldn’t give Lester the satisfaction – and wondered how far this was going to go.

He got his answer almost straight away, however, as Lester placed one hand on his chest, his fingertips curled over slightly so that Ryan could feel perfectly filed nails digging into his skin through the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Well, Captain…?”

“Sir?”

Abruptly, the hand on Ryan’s chest clenched into a fist, gathering a bunch of material, as well as a few skin cells. But Ryan hardly noticed the brief flash of pain, as Lester had dragged him forward into a kiss. He braced himself for a battle.

But something was different this time. Oh, they were both still struggling to be in control, that was for sure, but there was something else behind it as well – a frisson of desire, of something more than the need for the upper hand. And as their bodies came together, Ryan was more than a little surprised to feel Lester’s own erection pushing against his thigh. Was it possible that this cold-hearted bastard of a civil servant had been thinking about more than simply getting revenge?

Breaking away, Ryan looked at Lester. “How exactly would you like to resolve the situation, sir?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level and noncommittal.

“I’d like you to get on your knees,” Lester replied, equally mildly.

Ryan raised one eyebrow in a frankly uncanny impression of a certain civil servant. “Oh, you would, would you?”

“On your knees, Captain!” Lester snapped.

But Ryan just smirked. That technique wasn’t going to work on him again, and it was about time Lester realised that.

Lester scowled at Ryan’s non-compliance. “You would be wise not to try to cross me, Captain,” he muttered threateningly.

“I think I’ll take my chances, sir.”

Abruptly, he dropped his hand to cup the growing bulge in the front of Lester’s slacks. Oddly enough, Lester tensed. And not in the ‘anticipation of a good fuck’ way, either.

_Bloody hell, he really does need to be in control all the time_ , Ryan thought. Lester was wound tighter than anyone Ryan had ever known. And that was saying something, considering he worked with soldiers.

_Or maybe it’s just that ruddy great stick shoved up his arse that won’t let him relax. I need to get rid of that. And maybe replace it with something else._

Ryan’s lips curled up into grin. Lester’s eyes narrowed in response.

“You can wipe that look off your face right now, Cap…”

He broke off as Ryan suddenly squeezed slightly, his words dissolving into a gasp that was a perfect companion to the flush that had suddenly crept across his skin.

_So, not made of stone after all, then_.

Working fast, Ryan insinuated his hand inside Lester’s trousers, unsurprised to find that the man wore silk underwear. Pushing his hand inside that too, he found that, despite Lester’s rapidly crumbling cool exterior, he was desperately hard, his cock a firm weight in Ryan’s palm.

“I think you need to relax a little, sir.”

“I think you need to take a shower, Captain,” Lester retorted back, albeit slightly breathlessly.

“Maybe I do,” Ryan allowed. “Care to help me out with that?” He punctuated his words with another squeeze, the rough skin of his hand dragging along the length of Lester’s cock, making him gasp again and crumble just that little bit more.

“I’m not coming anywhere near you until you’re clean and mudless,” Lester managed, with an admirable attempt at a sneer.

Ryan made a show of looking exaggeratedly at the mere inches between himself and Lester. “I would say it’s a little late for that, wouldn’t you? And besides, if I recall correctly, you started this. The mud wasn’t bothering you so much a few minutes ago.”

Lester frowned, for once seemingly at a loss of words. Ryan smirked at the small victory, and decided it was time he set about trying for a bigger one.

“Admit it, sir – you like this. You like it precisely because it’s everything you’re not. Unplanned, unscheduled, and just a little bit messy. You want it like this. You just don’t know how to say it.”

“I do n…”

Well, luckily for you, you don’t have to say it,” Ryan interrupted him. “Not to me, anyway. Relax, sir. And that’s an order.”

Curling his fingers a little bit tighter around Lester’s cock, Ryan stroked him firmly. This time Lester outright moaned. But, what was more surprising was that he actually did relax – just a little bit. He looked like he was fighting it all the way, but with Ryan ruthlessly assaulting at his cock, he couldn’t maintain his control any more.

“Captain…”

“Yes, sir?”

“Bloody well hurry up, will you. You’re killing me here.”

Impressed that Lester was still able to string together a coherent sentence, Ryan nonetheless did what he was told. That was one order he had no problem with following.

Lester’s nails were digging into his skin again, but Ryan almost enjoyed the sensation. And when they suddenly clenched again, as Lester let out a particularly loud and filthy moan, Ryan couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that crept across his face.

_Time to replace that stick with something else._


End file.
